Sho Fukamachi
Sho Fukamachi '''is the main protagonist of the anime/manga series, ''Guyver. ''Once an ordinary high school student, Sho's life changed forever into a never-ending nightmare when he and his friend Tetsuro Segawa witnessed an explosion near Lake Narusawa on their way home from school. Thrown by the explosion was a bizarre device that Sho would later discover was called a Guyver unit. He accidentally activated the mechanism and the strange organic device enveloped him, transforming him into '''The Guyver. After activating the alien armour, Sho found himself being hunted by the Chronos Corporation, a secret society who were turning human beings into biological weapons called Zoanoids. Chronos had discovered an alien relic that contained three Guyver units, only to lose them after a traitor in their ranks stole them. Chronos have targeted Sho in order to retrieve the Guyver and study it as part of their plan to dominate the world, and send their various Zoanoid agents to threaten Sho and his friends. Sho does not fight Chronos alone, however; he is aided by fellow student and former Chronos elite Agito Makishima, the host of the third Guyver unit; and Masaki Murakami, a former journalist and escaped Chronos guinea pig who possesses great powers of his own. Abilities as the Guyver By bonding with the Guyver, Sho has gained extraordinary powers that he uses to battle Chronos and protect the people he cares for. The bio-boosted armour was created by the alien Advents (aka Creators or Uranus) as a standard-issue armament, but its destructive potential is increased many times when equipped by a human being. *'Superior Strength '- The Guyver enhances Sho's strength many times its average. *'High-Frequency Blades '- The blades protruding from the Guyver's forearms (also called "vibro-blades" or "sonic swords") vibrate at intense frequencies that destabilize the molecular cohesion of the objects they contact then cut through them. This makes them capable of slicing through virtually any solid object. *'Head Laser '- A fine laser beam fired from a small gem above the control medal, capable of burning through solid steel. *'Sensor Orbs '- Two metal orbs on the Guyver's head that can detect distant sounds and movements, increasing Sho's sense of awareness. *'Control Medal '- The core of the Guyver armour, responsible for regulating power output and controlling transformation. Removal of the control medal from the Guyver's skull will result in the suit's power overloading, causing the armour and host to disintegrate. In other words, the Guyver will eat its own user. *'Regeneration '- The Guyver is capable of healing very quickly, even from wounds normally fatal to other humans. In fact, even if the Guyver should die, as long as the control medal is intact and still possesses a fraction of its host's DNA, it can reconstruct the host and maintain his memories up until the point of death. *'Gravity Control Orb '- The metal orb on the Guyver's waist controls gravitational forces, allowing it to levitate. It also allows the Guyver to create a micro black hole as a form of attack. This attack is normally referred to as the Pressure Cannon. *'Sonic Buster '- The two small orbs on the Guyver's "mouth" can emit devastating blasts of sonic energy, capable of causing victims' heads to explode or even going so far as to completely destabilize an enemy's molecular structure and shatter them like glass. *'Mega-Smasher '- The Guyver's most powerful weapon is a high-output particle beam cannon that will vaporize everything in its range. It is fired from two emitters made of a gelatinous organic material concealed under the Guyver's chestplate. Deaths and ressurrections Sho Fukamachi has suffered more than one death as the Guyver. With the Guyver's incredible regenerative capabilities, Sho has walked away from situations that no normal human being could ever hope to survive. Enzyme Sho's first death came at the hands of Genzo Makishima, the former head of Chronos Japan. As punishment for failing to recover the Guyver units, Makishima was transformed into a prototype anti-Guyver Zoanoid called Enzyme. The Guyver and Enzyme fought at Mount Narusawa and Enzyme was quick to deprive Sho of the Mega-Smasher by embedding his claws in the Guyver's chest. The creature's corrosive blood made quick work of Sho as he bit off Sho's arm, then impaled him through the stomach with his tail. Enzyme then pulled out Sho's control medal, causing him to quickly deteriorate. The partially-devoured Guyver continued to attack, however, but Richard Guyot telepathically ordered Enzyme to self-destruct. Enzyme's body exploded and showered the Guyver with its corrosive blood, leaving behind nothing but a quickly-dissolving mass of deformed flesh. Because the control medal was retrieved undamaged and was still covered with Sho's blood, it was able to rebuild its host's body. This regeneration took place in the midst of Chronos Japan's research lab, and when the Guyver was fully rebuilt it proceeded to destroy everything in sight. Sho was still unconscious after his body was reformed and reawakened soon after finding his friend Tetsuro, who Chronos had taken prisoner. Enzyme II When Sho's father Fumio Fukamachi was abducted by Chronos, Sho attempted to rescue him. He succeeded, but Chronos had already turned Fumio into a Zoanoid. Under the psychic command of Dr. Hamilcar Barcas, Fumio - as Enzyme II - attacked his son and ripped out half of his brain. Shortly after falling, the Guyver shifted into a self-defense mode until it could regenerate and restore Sho's consciousness. Acting on its own, the Guyver would not distinguish between friend or foe and would attack anything in sight. Sho's friends could only watch in horror as the Guyver battled against Enzyme II and slaughtered it. When Sho eventually regained consciousness and saw what he had done to his own father, the shock caused the Guyver to deactivate and remain inactive for several days, preventing Sho from bio-boosting until he could fully recall the event of killing his father. Archanfel During the final conflict of Relic's Point, Sho, Agito and Murakami faced Commander Guyot after trying to launch the ancient Creator ship buried deep beneath Mt. Minakami. Guyot was defeated after the sudden arrival of Archanfel, the leader and founder of Chronos and the most powerful being on Earth. Sho tried to destroy Archanfel with the Mega-Smasher, but Archanfel reflected the beam back at him. Sho was engulfed by the blast, and his last conscious act was to preserve his essence inside the alien ship, which he had recently established a telepathic connection with. Although Sho's body was annihilated, the core of his being remained within a fragment of the ship even after it was destroyed by the Zoalords. Over the course of a year, Sho's consciousness remained inside a chrysalis-like object, which slowly reconstructed his body and greatly enhanced his Guyver abilities. When the chrysalis opened, Sho re-entered a world conquered by Chronos, who had established themselves as Earth's only ruling power. However, he was now equipped to fight anything they had waiting for them, having his Guyver suit enhanced into a Gigantic Guyver. The Gigantic armour's full abilities were not displayed since it only appeared in the final episode of the 2005 anime. Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Tragic Deaths Category:Violent Deaths Category:Animated Characters Category:Anime Deaths Category:Ressurrected Characters Category:Not Quite Dead... Category:Guyver Category:Death by Melting Category:Death by Evisceration Category:Death by Vaporization Category:Death by Disentegration Category:Multiple Death Syndrome